Sinoto, or the ship that should have sailed
by Francis Clements
Summary: What if, (following the normal events of SAO II, Phantom Bullet arc) Kirito ended his relationship with Asuna (who has no personality beside being a frickin' tsundere) and got together with Sinon (who is a very developed character and has PTSD just like him)? We'd end up with what SHOULD have been, especially considering Asuna seems unaffected by the events in SAO.
1. Introduction

Author's notes:

-This fanfiction is set during the Phantom Bullet arc of Sword Art Online II.

-Time indicates during which episode(s) this/these moments is set, so that you can go watch said episode(s) and have a better understanding of what's going on meanwhile.

-If I write a sequel to this, it will be about the shady American company behind GGO (Gun Gale Online), Zaskar.

-As I'm using the anime on Crunchyroll to write this (pulling references from it) I may sometimes reuse a line or two from the subtitles. I will cite when that happens, but not in text (with quotes or such), as it would break immersion from the reading.

Introduction

Time: Episode 1.

Kirito in the end, didn't feel like much had changed. After all he had gone through hell and back (twice!). Yet, something didn't feel right. He had Asuna, who should be helping him with his anxiety, his stress, his depression, but she didn't feel much present these days. The fact that Asuna's mother didn't approve of him wasn't helping, but he also felt like Asuna did not understand what he had been through, what he was going through even now, despite the fact that she'd been stuck in SAO with him too.

He knew his girlfriend, wasn't an outlet, that his therapist was the one for that, but his therapist was a professional, not a friend. She was nice though, that wasn't the problem. The issue was that he felt a great empty void, one that hadn't been filled since the day he lost Sachi.

There had been times where he thought it could be filled, either with Silica or Lisbeth. But both of them had problems. Silica was too young, and reminded him of his sister (cousin). Speaking of his cousin, he didn't mind Suguha. Though he wasn't against incest, the fact remained that he w̶a̶s̶ is in a relationship at the time. Really, the problem was that he did not/does not see her in that way. She has always been like a sister to him, and that probably would never change. As for Lisbeth, he started getting interested in her, until she basically told him outright to hook up with Asuna.

He still suspected Asuna had whispered something into her ear when they returned to the shop, possibly something about "Lay off Kirito, he is to be mine."

Anyway, he liked Asuna. She was kind, she was... Wait what was she? A sudden realisation came into his mind: Asuna, had nothing. No personality, and no defined interests, except being in love with Kirito every waking moment of her existence. And when she wasn't doing that, she was sticking to his side at all time, whether in real life or in ALfheim online.

He had to get out, find someone new. Otherwise he would not survive the surely coming next psychological trauma, this one possibly in the form of the investigation that he was just given by Kikuoka Seijirou, of the Ministry of Internal Affairs Telecommunications Bureau, Advanced Communications Networks Promotion Division Section 2, AKA the Virtual Division.

He had to go and investigate the popular VRMMO GGO, short for Gun Gale Online. He expected it to be done quickly, as Death Gun seemed like to him like yet another creepypasta, a mere Internet horror story.

But if SAO had taught him one thing, it was this: expect the unexpected, and you can never be enough paranoid.

Citations: "Kikuoka Seijirou, of the Ministry of Internal Affairs Telecommunications Bureau, Advanced Communications Networks Promotion Division Section 2, AKA the Virtual Division" and "Internet horror story" are both taken from the Crunchyroll subtitles.

Also shout out to SAO Abridged for inspiring me to use this: "As for Lisbeth, he started getting interested in her, until she basically told him outright to hook up with Asuna. He still suspected Asuna had whispered something into her ear when they returned to the shop, possibly something about "Lay off Kirito, he is to be mine."


	2. Chapter 1

Author's notes:

-The scenes used in this will be all the ones with Sinon and Kirito in them, interacting together like a soon-to-blossom couple. I won't plagiarize, instead I will re-imagine their inner monologues.

Chapter 1 Time: Episode 4.

Kirito decided not to break up with Asuna right now. After all, he had an investigation to go into Gun Gale Online and make contact with this "Death Gun" fellow. Besides, he really didn't know what to say to her right now, much less how to explain why he wanted to break up with her. But the hardest hard would be what to say to Yui.

Yui, who had decided to become their daughter after seeing the strong bond between the two of them. It will certainly be a herculean task to explain to her why he felt it wasn't working out with Asuna.

So he went into the hospital, exchanged a few words with the nurse who would be monitoring his body while he full-dived (the same one who was in charge of his rehab), and said: "Link start!"

The first thing he noticed in GGO was his avatar's body. He looked like a girl, and it wasn't an insult. He _really_ looked like a girl. So much so that a dude offered to buy his account, and even tripled his price when he told him that he was a dude. After that, he just wandered around trying to find the governor's office, and a weapons shop. He got really lost though. So when he saw another player with short blue hair who looked like he could be friendly to him, he walked over tapped his shoulder and said a simple "Hey..." before the person turned around, and he realized his mistake: The "he" was a "she"!

"Can I help you?" she asked, as he thought _Crap, she thinks I'm trying to hit on her._ Then he remembered that he looked like a girl, and decided to use this to his advantage for now. Switching to his best impression of a girlish personality, he answered:

"Yes. It's my first time playing. I'm looking for somewhere to get cheap weapons and a place called the governor general's office."

"Alright, I'll help you. Follow me." she replied. As they chatted on their way to the store, Sinon couldn't help but be impressed with this new player. She only started playing today, yet she wanted to enter the BOB (Bullet of Bullets) already!  
It was a good thing that she had a converted account though, otherwise her stats would be too low for such a feat.

As they chatted on their way to the store, Kirito felt bad about pretending to be girl. He would eventually have to 'fess up, and he was worried that would not go well. At the same time, he felt happier than when he first entered the game half-an-hour ago, something making his heart rise with a new found hope.

Eventually, they entered the store. Sinon started to explain to him in details about weapons in GGO, and was getting a little mad that he was half-heartedly paying attention. But she figured it was a lot of information for a new player to take in.

When she learned he barely had any money (none beside the starting amount) he offered to lend him some. But instead, he asked about ways to make lots of money quickly. She suggested nearby casinos, though she did warn him that it probably wasn't the best idea.

But five minutes later, she stood with her jaw on the floor, making no effort to pick it up. And she wasn't the only one. That new player (whose name was Kirito she learned) defeated on her first try an supposed-to-be impossible reflexes game called "Untouchable!". When she asked her how he had done it, she answered: "I predicted the prediction lines."

And she wasn't done being impressed. When she realized they had ten minutes to rush to the office before BOB registration closed, he managed to drive at high-speed a buggy, a vehicle known for being extremely hard to handle.

Sinon felt a confusing emotion rise inside her, one that could have been called love. This was unlikely though. She was straight, and Kirito was a girl. But then again, if it wasn't love she was feeling, what was it?

As for Kirito, he felt a mixture of excitement, awkwardness, and happiness, as Sinon hanged on to his waist while he drove like a madman through the streets of SBC Glocken, the capital and starting city of GGO.

Citations: "Crap, she thinks I'm trying to hit on her.", "Yes. It's my first time playing. I'm looking for somewhere to get cheap weapons and a place called the governor general's office." (originally "Yes, It's my first time playing. I'm looking for somewhere to get cheap weapons and a place called the governor general's office."), and "I predicted the prediction lines." (originally "Isn't this game's point to anticipate the prediction lines?") are taken from the Crunchyroll subtitles.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's notes:

-When I write multiple episodes for "Time", it will include a full episode at least, but may also include the first part of the episode (with the second part coming in the next chapter).  
-I hope this one doesn't feel rushed, I'm kinda trying to get to the final soon, because that's when everything starts unfolding like crazy, including in my story. Remember that cave scene, yeah? ;)  
-I'll be editing here and there as I work on this story. So expect stuff to be tweaked slightly and watch as typos disappear. Don't hesitate to give me feedback on this, it will help me a ton going forward and improving the rougher edges on my writing.

Chapter 2 Time: Episode 5 & 6.

Sinon, at the moment, was not a happy gal. Kirito, who she thought as a girl, was actually a man with a feminine avatar. That wasn't what made her mad though. In fact she was almost relieved that he (not she as she knew now) was a man. She could finally stop questioning her sexuality.

What pissed her off what that he saw her in her underwear. Not only that, he froze like an idiot at the sight of her.

She slapped him hard, but not hard enough to her taste.

Kirito was rubbing his cheek in pain. He felt entirely responsible for what had just happened, because after all, he really should have told her earlier. Although he was a bit surprised, he enjoyed the sight as much as seeing Asuna in similar clothing, possibly more. He felt bad thinking about this as well.

This was only the second time he saw a girl in her underwear, but he figured that if this kept happening, he would have to get used to it. He wasn't a pervert, actively trying to have these situations happen to him, but he seemed to have a certain charisma that got a bunch of girls close to him, sometimes in awkward situations like this one.

(If only he knew how close he got to seeing Silica in her underwear)

Anyway, now he'd gone and got that girl so mad at him, he didn't know when it would mend. He hoped it would be soon, as he might need more help during the tournament. Besides, he was starting to feel like he would really like to get to know her better.

He had managed after the embarrassment to get the minimum info out of her for the tournaments fights, but then she refused to say a word more to him, besides telling to make it to the final so she could bash his head in.

Then she muttered under her breath that she would: "kill all the strong ones". This made him wonder if she was Death Gun, before a friend of hers arrived. She immediatly warned him that he was a girl, so Kirito excused himself and left, feeling another potential embarrassing moment (a different kind this time).

...

...

...

When Sinon came back, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. The strong, confident Kirito of mere minutes ago was a wreck. At first she though his fight had just taken a lot out of him, but the way he looked at her when he suddenly grabbed her hand told her otherwise.

He looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

In that single instant, he looked so much like her real life self that she wanted to hug him and hold him tight. She restrained herself though, as she had not forgiven him yet, and would not until she could crush him in a fair fight.

But this moment, as well as the crazy, rage-induced way he fought all of his remaining fights made it so that she couldn't get him out of her head.

It was now time for her semifinal.

Sinon VS Kirito.

She was going to settle everything with him, once and for all.

Citations: "kill all the strong ones" (originally "This time... I will kill all the strong ones) is taken from the Crunchyroll subtitles.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's notes:

-I got some rest, so this one should be better than yesterday's.

-Episode 7 isn't in there because there are no interactions between Sinon and Kirito at all (the ten seconds at the end don't count).

Chapter 3

Time: Episode 6 & Episode 8.

Sinon couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. That fight with him in the semifinal was unexpected, to say the least.

The map was Intercontinental Highway. She'd first positioned herself in an abandoned bus, where she would be sure to see him coming. But when she saw him, he was just walking toward her, slowly.

Did he think he could dodge at the last moment, or did he just not care? Either way, he was pissing her off, and after a few missed shots, she got out of the bus, and started yelling at him.

He finally realized why all of this was important to her. So he apologized, and said this, in an almost philosophical manner: "It's only a game. It's only a single match. But that's why we need to fight as hard as we can. Otherwise, we don't have the right, or reason, to live in this world."

In that single moment, with that single sentence, she knew she finally found someone who understood her.

He then proposed to make it up her with a duel, but only with a ten meter distance. Sinon knew he would have some kind of plan, so she aimed at his left leg. But as soon as the bullet hit the ground, he managed to slice Sinon's bullet barely a meter away, rushed forward, and grabbed her by the waist, his photon sword almost touching her neck.

She asked him how he had done it. He answered that he saw her eye through the scope. Then in a manner that very much embarrassed her (as she realized that he was holding her by the waist), he stated: "I never learned your name."

"Si... Sinon." she managed to stammer, before blushing crimson red.

He then continued: "Okay Sinon, would you surrender? I'd rather not slice a girl in two."

"Su... sure." She stammered further. Her cheeks had turned an even deeper shade of red, and the thought that he surely could see this only further embarrassed her.

It was only when she got out of his hold that she managed to find back her cool. She surrendered, pointed her finger at him, and asserted: "Next time I won't lose!"

...

...

...

The next day, Kirito found Sinon as fast as possible, and motioned her over to a table. Though still miffed at him, she seemed to be willing to help.

He asked her about how the tournament would go, then got to the real matter at hand: Were there any new players whose names she did not recognize?

She told him that beside him, there were three new players: "Gunner X", "Pale Rider", and "Sterben".

He didn't really want to explain to her why he needed to know this, but she was rather insistent, (and getting more annoyed by the second) so he conceded.

As soon as he was done with his explanation, she pulled him into a hug.

"Oh Kirito, you were in that death game, weren't you? In SAO?"

Gasping in surprise, Kirito managed to nod in approval.

"I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what that must have been like for you. Are you alright right now?"

Kirito nodded again. Sinon let him go and, recovering her earlier demeanor, said:

"Good. We need to head to the standby dome, or we won't have time to focus our minds or inspect our equipment."

...

...

...

Kirito wasn't sure whether he would should consider himself lucky or unlucky, but he'd just found Death Gun again. That guy had just shot Pale Rider with a stun round, and just had now walked over to his side to finish him off.

As soon as he saw Death Gun do his cross-like gesture, he yelled over his shoulder to Sinon, next to him: "Sinon, shoot the one in the cape! Before he fires!"

Citations: "It's only a game. It's only a single match. But that's why we need to fight as hard as we can. Otherwise, we don't have the right, or reason, to live in this world.", "Were there any new players whose names she did not recognize?" (originally "Um... This may seem strange, but how many of the players participating in BoB for the first time have names you don't recognize?"), "Good. We need to head to the standby dome, or we won't have time to focus our minds or inspect our equipment." (originally "We need to head to the standby dome, or we won't have time to focus our minds or inspect our equipment.") and "Sinon, shoot the one in the cape! Before he fires!" (originally "Sinon, fire..." "At which one?" "The one in the cape! Please shoot him! Quickly! Before he shoots!") are taken from the Crunchyroll subtitles.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's notes:

-This one may feel rushed as well, but this time it's normal, as the pacing gets up several notches in the original story.

-Next time, the cave scene ;). Okay, just to be fair, it won't be the best part. The best part will be all the stuff after the events of the original story.

-Well, you're in luck. I'm covering that cave scene now. Because if I let this chapter go like that, it will be the shortest chapter out of all I've written so far, and that would be quite dishonorable for me, especially since this one is rather rushed so far. So look for the SIX lines of three dots.

For only the cave scene, the below signs apply:  
\- An horizontal line indicates a change of perspective (from Sinon to Kirito and vice-versa).  
\- "~~" indicates that their perspective is in sync.

Chapter 4

Time: Episode 9, Episode 10, & Episode 11.

Something bigger than the tournament was going on, and now Sinon was caught in it.

Mere minutes before, she tried to shoot the one now known to her as "Death Gun". But Death Gun managed to dodge, and shot Pale Rider, somehow disconnecting him.

Kirito had explained that this guy had the power to kill people in real life with his gun, something she refused to believe. If that was the case, this wasn't a game anymore! Her PTSD was starting to surface even in-game, which terrified her.

At least Kirito was a reassuring presence. They'd just been ambushed, and he managed to deflect all the shots before Sinon shot their attacker dead. She still refused to admit it, but despite her cold attitude, she was starting to yearn for more than friendship with him.

...

...

...

As they entered into the abandoned city, they checked for Death Gun's presence. Seeing as Death Gun wasn't his avatar's name, they also needed to find out which player it was. Right now, only Gunner X was in the city, so they decided it must be him.

But as they moved to ambush him, another player appeared. If Gunner X was Death Gun, they needed to stop the other player from running into him! So they separated, Kirito going in to ambush Gunner X from the back, with Sinon supporting him.

...

...

...

Moments later, she was on the ground, shot by a stun round. Death Gun's avatar (who they had presumed was Gunner X) had appeared out of nowhere, like a phantom.

He made his cross-like gesture, and aimed his black handgun at her.

A Black Star Type 54.

Images of the event that traumatized her she was little suddenly resurfaced to her mind.

It should not have been possible, but at that moment, Sinon was certain that Death Gun was the ghost of the bank robber she killed, coming to finish her off.

...

...

...

How many times had Kirito surprised her? She'd lost count now, but it felt like over a thousand.

There she was, lying on the ground, hoping for her death to be a short one; when suddenly, a smoke grenade was thrown on the ground, and Kirito, hidden from view, rescued her.

They managed to board a buggy, and it was now Kirito driving in the front, and her shooting in the back.

But she couldn't shoot anymore.

Her PTSD had fully surfaced in the game, and she was paralyzed by fear.

But Kirito, for the second time now, came to her rescue. He said: "We'll shoot together."

And she finally managed to press the trigger.

...

...

...

Several minutes afterwards, when she could finally catch her breath, she could feel strong emotions rise in heart. One, fear of what was coming, and whether she could face the situation like Kirito did, giving it all he had.

The other was feelings for Kirito. Because in the heat of the moment, she finally let him steal her heart.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Although lightly, Sinon kept punching him, and punching him, and punching him. Why couldn't he understand that she just wanted to die, to no longer live in fear? She wanted to hate him, but she couldn't.

Eventually, she wore herself out, and leaned against his side. Then she revealed her entire past to him, how she had killed that robber at the post office, and now every time she held a gun, she could see the man's face and either puked or passed out.

* * *

As she kept punching his chest, Kirito listened to her attentively, hoping for a moment he could reassure her. Then she leaned against his side and revealed her entire past to him.

When she was done, Kirito told her that he had killed someone too, three people actually. In Sword Art Online. Three murderers of the PK guild Laughing Coffin, and he had all but forgotten them until yesterday, when he came across Death Gun.

Then he told her that he figured out how Death Gun did his dirty work.

* * *

After his explanation was done, Sinon could feel the trauma threatening to overwhelm her, and make her lose all hope.

Until Kirito pulled her into a hug.

"Sinon, it's okay!" he said.

"I'm here for you."

"Really?"

"Really.

He pulled back abruptly, and she figured out why pretty quickly. The camera that usually only filmed battles was right above them.

* * *

Kirito could tell his explanation had shaken her to her very core, so without giving it a second thought, he hugged her fiercely, and while he didn't pay much attention to her reaction, he tried to calm her down from the trauma that he could tell was threatening to overwhelm her. While he was doing this, he finally understood the feeling from his heart:

He loved her.

She was the exact person that he wanted to protect and to be protected by. She brought out the best in him, and he seemed to bring out the best in her.

Before he could say or do anything however, he pulled back abruptly. The camera that usually only filmed battles was right above them.

* * *

Sinon, feeling rather sassy at that moment, asked him: "Relax, it doesn't pick voices unless you yell. Just wave at it or something. Or is there someone you don't want seeing this?"

"N-No. What about you?"

"Nah. Actually, if the male population of this game thinks I'm lesbian, maybe they'll finally stop hitting on me."

"Okay."

* * *

Kirito relaxed, and prepared himself for a potential massive embarrassment.

"Um... Sinon, I don't know if this is the right moment, but I wanted to let it off my chest. I... I love you.

He could tell by her gaping at him like when he cleared "Untouchable!" that he had just given her the surprise of her life.

* * *

Sinon just froze, her jaw on the floor again. She couldn't believe this. After realizing her feelings for Kirito, she had hoped at intervals (when they weren't running for their lives) that he felt the same way. And now that she knew he felt the same way, she couldn't stop herself a moment more. She leaned onto his body and gave a him a passionate kiss, which he answered back with just as much ardent, downright burning, passion.

~~ And so their lips were locked, though they weren't making out yet.

(that would come in a later scene)

~~ But they certainly didn't the mind the camera anymore, though they needn't bother. It had disappeared a mere second before they started lip-smacking.

Citations: "Right now, only Gunner X was in the city," (originally "Right now, only Gunner X is in the city.") "giving it all he had" (originally "He's just giving it all he has."), "and he had all but forgotten them until yesterday, when he came across Death Gun" (originally "But I'd forced myself to forget what I'd done. Until yesterday, when I met that man, Death Gun."), and "Relax, it doesn't pick voices unless you yell. Just wave it or something. Or is there someone you don't want seeing this?" (originally "It's okay. It won't pick up voices unless you yell. Why not wave? Or is there someone you don't want seeing this?") are taken from the Crunchyroll subtitles.


	6. Chapter 5

Author's note:

-This one mostly resumes the fights happening at the end, with a few details tweaked, like the fact that after they log out, we follow Kirito's perspective until he gets to Asada Shino (Sinon)'s apartment.

Chapter 5

Time: Episode 12, Episode 13, & Episode 14.

The final battle had begun. Kirito and Sinon had formed their plan, now all was needed was to execute it.

Sinon would snipe Dark Wind, lured out by Kirito's presence on the map. As she was doing that, Kirito would confront Death Gun.

As soon, as she killed Dark Wind, she needed to shoot at Death Gun's sniper rifle, demolishing it.

Their preparations were complete. Now was the time for action.

...

...

...

Everything had gone according to plan, except for one thing.

Death Gun had just pulled out a sword, and was now clashing with Kirito.

Kirito was defending himself well, but it was he clear he was struggling. Sinon could only watch, as the scope of her own Hecate had been demolished by Death Gun's bullet.

But suddenly, Kirito's stance changed. He had just remembered the SAO name of Death Gun.

Red-eyed Zaza.

And now, helped by the power of Sinon's phantom bullet, he managed to strike forward and slice Death Gun in two, (obviously) killing him.

...

...

...

When Sinon, walked up to him, they knew they needed to end the tournament. But first, they exchanged names and addresses, as Sinon (or Asada Shino, as Kirito now knew her) was excited at the prospect of meeting Kirito (or Kirigaya Kazuto, as Sinon now knew him).

In the state that Kirito was, it was clear that they couldn't duel. So instead, Sinon decided to gift Kirito a grenade.

As Kirito realized what was happening, he freaked out a little bit. But Sinon just laughed and threw her arms around him, kissing him in the process.

And as they exploded, the tournament ended.

Winners: Sinon & Kirito. Or shall we say, Winner: Sinoto.

...

...

...

As soon as Kirito woke up, he saw Asuna and the nurse at his bedside. Asuna was frowning, and the nurse had a smile that seemed to say: "Kirito, you naughty boy, what were you doing?

Kirito, stood up suddenly, dressed in the shortest amount of time possible, and said to their faces, which were now showing confusion instead: "I gotta go, I'll explain later!"

He grabbed his coat, and rushed out the door.

Running down the hospital hallways and down the stairs, he quickly called Kikuoka Seijirō and informed him of the situation, telling him to call the police if he (Kirito) gave the signal.

As he exited the hospital, he practically jumped onto his motorcycle and got it running in a matter of seconds. Then he veered on the road, heading for Asada Shino's apartment.

...

...

...

When he finally arrived, he did jump off his motorcycle. He rushed to her apartment, and opened the door.

As he feared, she was being attacked. So he kneed her attacker off her, and told her to run.

...

...

...

In the end, Kirito didn't manage to do much. In fact she was the one who knocked Kyōji out with her radio, when she was worried that he had managed to kill Kirito.

He did not however, as he unknowingly injected an electrode on Kirito's chest.

As soon as Kirito knew he wasn't dead, he called Kikuoka and told him to call the cops.

Author's note (no citations today):

Sorry this one is so short. Think of it as balancing the longest one that I wrote yesterday. But really, I need rest to able to write the final chapter tomorrow, and to able to write it well.

Besides, I just can't summarize Episode 14 better that it is told in the anime. So go watch the rest of that episode and cry a little about that emotional moment at the Dicey Café.

I'll back tomorrow to tell you about Kirito breaking with Asuna, and his wonderful relationship with Sinon.

PS: Have you noticed that they call each other Kirito and Sinon even in real life?


	7. Epilogue

Author's notes:

-This is the final chapter. It tells of Kirito breaking up with Asuna and his relationship with Sinon.

-I will leave this story as "In-progress" for the rest of the week, while I finish editing it (fixing typos and possibly rewriting a few sentences).

-If anybody has a good picture (read: fan art) of Sinon and Kirito being affectionate (just kissing, keep it rated Teens), that I could use as the story's cover (meaning one its creator allows me to use) I'd appreciate it.

Epilogue

Time: After the events of SAO II, Phantom Bullet arc.

A month had passed since the last BoB and Kirito's investigation. In fact, it was almost time for BoB again.

Kirito had broken up with Asuna a week earlier. It had not gone well. She yelled at him so much, and got even angrier when Yui started crying. He did feel bad about that, and had tried to explain to Yui that he didn't feel like her mommy was a good fit for him anymore, or maybe not even a good fit in the first place.

When Asuna was done shaming him for making Yui cry, she yelled to him about "being seduced by that witch", referring to Sinon. That's when he got mad.

He told Asuna in no uncertain terms that he was done with her before he even met Sinon. Having then lost all patience, he stormed out of the Dicey Café, where he had told her to meet him there.

He chose Agil's place because he didn't want Asuna's mom on his back at the same time. She did call him later in the week though, and saying she was very cold with him for breaking up with her daughter would be an understatement. She berated him for most of an hour, then slammed down the phone in rage when he explained that he did mean to breakup with Asuna, and that he wasn't sorry about it.

Asuna and her mom weren't the only people who didn't understand his decision. Lisbeth, Silica, and even his own sister (cousin) didn't understand. In fact, Suguha had to be separated from him at dinner time, as she was downright pissed that he cared about Asuna back when SHE had a crush on him, and that now, just because "some random girl" came along, (her words, not Kirito's) he was breaking up with Asuna.

Her mom (aunt) had tried to explain to Suguha that Kirito, "though we may not understand his decision" was doing was he thought was best, and it was his life, and his choice to take.

In the end, only Sinon understood him, and he was very glad she did. That's why he fell for her in the first place, after all.

He had used most of the money to ramp up her apartment's security, and used the rest to pay himself a better handgun in GGO.

Speaking of GGO...

He hadn't transferred his account back.

He was too afraid of bumping into Asuna and the others in Alfheim Online (or the New Aincrad, for that matter). Besides, he really enjoyed playing GGO, considering his overpowered reflexes and also that this is the game that Sinon plays.  
Did I mention that this is the game that Sinon plays?

He had planned with her to reform their partnership in the tournament, when both of them made it to the final. Sinoto would rise again and leave their enemies in the dust. Waiting for BoB, they trained every day, and had done several duels together.

Meanwhile, in the real world...

Kirito got off his motorcycle, and knocking on Sinon's door, said:

"Sinon! I'm here!"

"Come on in, Kirito!" she answered.

Last night, she had dreamt had about him again. Her life before meeting him seemed so ordinary, so dull.

[As you may have noticed, they called each other Sinon and Kirito even in real life.  
This because they were just used to it at this point. Also, it reminded them that they fell in love in the game, while using their respective avatars and in-game names.] END OF SIDE NOTE.

"Ready to go upstairs?" he asked.

She grinned. He had made that joke a few times now, but she still found it funny.

"Yes my love!" she replied. She had started being over-the-top mushy, as Kirito found her exaggerated mushiness hilarious, yet endearing.

So "upstairs" they went, to her bedroom, and...

Started making out of course!

[I want to be able to keep this story rated Teens. And we're not allowed to post sexually explicit content on anyway.] END OF 2ND SIDE NOTE.

And so I shall end this story, with them "lip-smacking" again, this time with their tongues (and almost their throats) going at it.


End file.
